


Чёрное дерево и золото

by December



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December/pseuds/December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эовин будет ждать его у дверей в их покои в башне, и она будет знать. Должно быть, она чует это на нём, плодородность почвы и мягкую сладость примятой травы. Аромат ветра, кисловатую терпкость лошадей и кожаного снаряжения, остроту трубочного зелья и дымный запах почерневших углей. Она всегда знает, и она ничего не говорит.<br/>Перевод с английского произведения автора Eora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрное дерево и золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Love and Duty (or Ebony and Gold)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5245) by Eora. 



Он поднимает глаза и видит звёзды.

Просторные, бесконечные пелёны переблёскивающей газовой вуали, невидимо подвешенные в вышине, расстилаются над тихой неподвижностью леса, и Фарамир лежит пробудившись, не зная, что именно потревожило его, но располагая некоторыми сонными подозрениями.

Король лежит рядом, и сон его неспокоен. Подтянув ноги, сжавшись, спрятав лицо в локте, Элессар дремлет, и Фарамир отворачивается от подсвеченной панорамы вверху, чтобы прочесть тревогу и неуют сквозь кажущуюся уравновешенность своего спутника. Это представлялось отличной мыслью, провести ночь под звёздами, где чистый, дикий воздух Итильена успокоит на пару с мирным потрескиванием костра.

Мягкий серый запах дыма ещё держится в воздухе, и Фарамир трёт глаза, которые наполняет влагой ночной ветер, что проносит над ними воспоминание о жаре и огне. Король почти что сам это предложил. Не словами – но Фарамир же видел, как ему плохо. Если суметь уберечь хоть одну единственную ночь, и Элессар сможет лечь под бездонным небом и что-то почувствовать, тогда, быть может, то, что гложет его и его одного, отстанет, успокоится и будет побеждено. Те же доводы, те же отговорки, та же ложь, что Фарамир говорит себе. В этот раз всё будет хорошо. Он взял его величество за руку и повёл прочь от ворот, и вместе они пересекли зелёные поля и поющие реки на тех белых рысаках, что ему подарила Эовин. Он понял, что они отъехали достаточно далеко, когда король Элессар соскользнул с коня и лёг, недвижимый, на прохладной траве.

Фарамир приподнимается на локте и натягивает покрывало на напряжённые плечи короля. И вот Элесссар шевельнулся, и тянется к нему рукой, и Фарамир берёт её, нагибается и холодным поцелуем прижимается к костяшкам. То была ошибка, Фарамир понимает теперь, но было бы ещё большей глупостью отправиться назад в такой час. Он думал, это поможет, но Элессар только крепче сжимает его руку и начинает пробуждаться.

Фарамир думает о Эовин и зажмуривается. Она сказала ему идти, отвести короля туда, где тому надо быть. Они все смотрели с разбивающимся сердцем; медленное соскальзывание в отчаяние, всё учащаяющееся отсутствие того человека, кого они так любили. Отдалённость у Элессара во взгляде, колебание перед каждым ответом, словно он нехотя вытягивал себя обратно в реальность каждый раз, как к нему обращались. Фарамир не уверен, когда в последний раз слышал, чтобы кто-то назвал его Арагорном.

Элессар просыпается, глядя вверх, в небо.

Высвобождая руку из его длинных пальцев, Фарамир снова поправляет одеяло.

– Что Вы видели? – спрашивает он негромко. Когда кошмары, зловещие тени-образы, что на протяжении целой жизни то и дело возращались к нему – вдруг прекратились, Фарамир внутренне ликовал. Пока ему не сообщили, в доверительной и ненавязчивой форме, что они лишь перекинулись на короля.

– Звёзды, – говорит Элессар. – Тысячи сияющих звёзд падают с небес, раскалывают город и валят башни. Итильен горел, и река не могла погасить пламя.

Он знает, что мог бы предложить слова утешения и постараться списать эти видения на усталость, но он знает, что Элессар не глуп, и он знает, по прошлым попыткам, что лишь потратит зря силы. Элессар прислоняется к нему, но Фарамир торопливо забирает руку из получившихся объятий.

– Ночь ещё не скоро кончится.

Элессар переводит на него взгляд. Волосы примяты, в лице напряжённая измождённость, он весь окутан тенью. В его голосе есть проблеск Странника, но не более чем проблеск:

– Я разбудил тебя, друг Фарамир?

Ласковое обращение даётся без запинки, и Фарамир со своей стороны старается не замечать прекрасно известную ему натужность, что чтоит за невинностью этого слова. Он знает, что король предпочёл мы назвать его по-другому, гораздо ближе. Он уже делал так в прошлом, но Фарамир попросил его прекратить.

– Не разбудили, мой король.

Ветер перебирает им волосы невидимыми пальцами, и Фарамир ждёт, чтобы Элессар сказал своё слово. Король поднимает взгляд, тёмные глаза его блестят.

– Прости.

– Чшш.

Тихо:

– Я люблю тебя.

– Чшш. Тише. – И затем, потому что боль у Фарамира в груди давит так же сильно, как и вес прижимающегося к нему короля: – Я знаю.

Элессар кивает, принимая. Фарамир вздыхает, носом, и поднимает руку, чтобы снова обнять короля за плечи. Было так тяжело, знать – постепенно, со временем понимать, что чувство глубокой любви и дружбы, что он питает к королю, встречено такого рода взаимностью, на которую он никогда не сможет ответить тем же. В ночь, когда он рассказал Эовин, сбивающимся голосом, ищя её руку дрожащими пальцами, как король обнял его по-братски, а отпуская, оставил на щеке поцелуй, в котором прозвучал такой вопрос, что у Фарамира живот превратился в свинец; в ту ночь Эовин плакала и его сердце почти разбилось.

Но он не покинул своего короля. Он бы никогда не бросил его, в таком-то отчаянии, долг службы или не долг службы, не оставил бы искать понимания в чьих-то чужих объятьях. Но Фарамир не может отдать себя Элессару так, как король бы того хотел. Он любит жену, и в мужчинах не ищет исполнения желаний.

Элессар любит его, и он должен нести этот груз.

– Звёзды берегут нас, издалека, в их взгляд нет пламени и хаоса, – Фарамир указывает вверх, и Элессар следует за ним взглядом к мерцающим небесам. – Опасности здесь нет, только мы. Вы больше не находите покоя в диких местах?

– Нет, – таков ответ, и Фарамир вновь вздыхает и смотрит вдаль на холмистые луга, пока не осознаёт вдруг, что рука Элессара у него на бедре.

– Мой король, – рука не движется, и Фарамиру вдруг вспоминается Эовин в их брачную ночь, как её белая ладонь легко опустилась на его голую ногу. В её глазах был вопрос, и он не стал тогда терять времени с ответом. – Мой король…

Элессар убирает руку и опускает на неё взгляд, волосы ему мягко колышет движение воздуха. Его слова проносятся по Фарамиру, как возвещение о конце света:

– Я знаю, что не могу спросить этого с тебя, – он сидит сгорбившись, нетвёрдой ладонью проводит по прикрытым глазам. – И всё же я посмею спросить.

Отвращения нет, и тем не менее Фарамир чувствует, как при возвращении их извечного разговора в живот оседает глыба льда. Он любит своего короля как своего короля, как друга, и товарища, и человека, без которого не смог бы представить своей жизни. Но от его прикосновения ничего не происходит. Его поцелуи не волнуют, и лишь в самые тёмные из дней, когда казалось, что он окончательно уступит Элессара медленно изгладывающей, засевшей у того внутри тоске, он призывал перед внутренним взором образы жены и целовал его в ответ, притворяясь перед собой, что припорошённая щетиной кожа – безупречный фарфор щеки Эовин. На мгновение срабатывало. На один удар сердца, может, на два, а затем он должен отвернуть лицо и надеяться, что было достаточно, чтобы острочить Элессарово уныние ещё на один день.

– Вы знаете мой ответ, мой король.

Когда Эовин узнала причину ухода Арвен, она пришла к Фарамиру первому, в порыве взметнувшихся юбок и со страхом в широко раскрытых глазах. Они проговорили полночи, и он успокоил её, открыто и честно пересказав всё, предложение, свой отказ, чтó он видел в глазах Арвен, когда та проходила мимо него по коридору. Не ненависть, не даже гнев, а грусть и тихое сочувствие в том, как она ему улыбнулась; это не Фарамира она винила во всём этом, и, быть может, леди Ундомиэль несла в сердце странную надежду, что в Фарамире Элессар найдёт, что ищет – теперь, когда он был свободен от пут брака, которому была не судьба. Эовин тогда взяла его за руку и поцеловала в ладонь, и он притянул её к себе и поцеловал глубоко, и не отпускал до тех пор, пока не перестал различать, где заканчивалась она и начинался он.

– Мне жаль его, – сказала она позже, лёжа в его объятиях, разгорячённая, с разметавшимися по измятым подушкам волосами. Он поцеловал впадинку у неё между ключицами, легонько провёл ладонью по рёбрам, и занялся с ней любовью, и она кричала его имя, а он – её, и так должно быть, и так будет. – Он не может не завидовать мне.

И Фарамир промолчал, хотя, впрочем, с тех пор Элессар не знал от Эовин ничего, кроме доброты, а она от него – благосклонного обращения.

– Если это только поцелуи… – сказала она другой ночью, засыпая у него на плече. Фарамир лежал не смыкая глаз, и слёзы, пятнавшие подушку и скатывавшиеся в их спутанные волосы, служили беззвучным подтверждением его вынужденного предательства. Как не подвести ни жену, ни короля. Как отдать кому-то одному первое место, когда он любит обоих безгранично, и в то же время разной любовью. Перед тем, как сон нашёл его, Фарамир понял, что, в конечном итоге, сердце ему с равной смертельностью пронзит что эбеновая, что золотая стрела.

Не зная, что ещё делать, Фарамир снова устраивается на земле, вытягивает ноги и накрывается покрывалом. Элессар смотрит на него, и Фарамир чувствует недобрый укол жалости, давно затепленной в нём Эовин. Элессар дорог ему, во многих смыслах, но так не может продолжаться.

– Спите, мой король. Мы вернёмся в город наутро.

Элессар отводит взгляд, к деревьям, что слегка покачиваются в ночном воздухе, и не отвечает. Фарамир проглатывает пытающееся подняться внутри чувство неприязни – и, когда король наконец снова ложится подле него, хотя он и знает, что не следут, его ладонь докасается до щеки Дунадана, осторожно убирает прядь тусклых, безжизненных волос у того с глаз. Большим пальцем он проводит по небритой коже. Элессар ничего не говорит.

Проходит мгновение, и Фарамир собирается с духом, повторяя ласковое прикосновение.

– Мы вернёмся наутро, мой король. Всё будет хорошо.

Перед внутренним взором он видит Элессара каким тот был прежде, в тот день, когда король обернулся к нему на бастионе, и солнце было у него в волосах, и тени так красиво легли на его благородные черты. Он стоял прямо, уверенно, и улыбался улыбкой старых друзей, когда Фарамир шёл обнять его. Они не виделись несколько недель, и Элессар смеялся вместе с ним и спрашивал, как прошёл его медовый месяц. Не было скрытой боли, не было обманчивости в ласковом взгляде Элессара. Фарамир хотел бы, чтобы время повернуло вспять, хотел бы увидеть того короля вновь, короля, у которого ещё была власть над растущей внутри угрозой. Короля, который не любил бы его болезненно или отчаянно, в безуспешной попытке облегчить тоску, что с каждый днём отъедает всё больше. С Арвен Элессар не нашёл счастья, и Фарамир сомневается, чтобы он мог найти его в своём наместнике.

Он думает об Эовин, о своей Эовин, о Эовин, что поддерживает его и любит его больше, чем он того заслуживает. Эовин, что прощает ему осечки, пусть и нечастые и ненарочные, когда он оступается и потребность помочь человеку, которого он всю жизнь ждал, затмевает собой всё, и на краткие, ужасные мгновения он узнаёт, снова и снова, каково это, языком по языку с королём. По ощущениям, такой же язык, как и любой другой, как у Эовин, как у него самого, должно быть. Простил бы он жену, если бы это она предоставляла такие утешения? Фарамир закрывает глаза против ответа на этот вопрос, и его пальцы замирают в прядях грубого шёлка Элессаровых волос.

Когда он открывает их вновь, дыхание Элессара замедлилось, уснул, возможно. Фарамир убирает руку и перекатывается на спину, глядит вверх. Звёзды не сочувствуют, не предлагают даже попросить совета, подмигивают сверху вниз беззвучно и безучастно, навек недостижимые. Завтра они вернутся в город, и всё будет хорошо. Эовин будет ждать его у дверей в их покои в башне, и она будет знать. Должно быть, она чует это на нём, плодородность почвы и мягкую сладость примятой травы. Аромат ветра, кисловатую терпкость лошадей и кожаного снаряжения, остроту трубочного зелья и дымный запах почерневших углей. Она всегда знает, и она ничего не говорит. Их первая совместная ночь после каждого отсутствия Фарамира из города проходит спина к спине, в молчании. После – и до неизбежного дня, когда Элессара опять потребуется увезти из его белокаменной тюрьмы – она убирает меч промеж них, и они снова как муж и жена, любящие, пылкие, прощающие.

Подобной ей женщины нет на земле, и сердце Фарамира уже помечено стрелой и бьётся лишь со стыдом.

Сын Итильена ждёт мгновение, ждёт, пока не сосчитает каждую недоступную точку света, ждёт, пока ветер не затихнет и оставшийся в костровой ямке пепел не осядет пылью. Он ждёт, пока тишина не закутает поляну и деревья, пока каждая ветвь, и лист, и прутик не замрут и останутся недвижимы. Он ждёт, пока его собственное дыхание не сравняется с дыханиям короля, следопыта, дунадана подле него.

Фарамир ждёт, пока мир не перестанет вращаться, и протягивает руку, чтобы раскрытыми пальцами провести по усталым чертам, заглядывает в отражение звёздного света в серых глазах и чувствует, как рассыпается, как его раздирает голодом – нет, только нежностью, любовью, жаром и огнём, и ласковыми ищущими руками, что проскальзывают ему по рёбрам, пока его собственная рука опускается, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку Элессарова ремня.

Эовин знает, и Фарамиру остаётся лишь смотреть на звёзды.

***

 _Конец_


End file.
